Girl Revised
by Wolfman613
Summary: I become a girl due to the Stolls Prank! Full Story inside.
1. I turn into a Girl

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Percy Jackson. **

Percy's POV

The Stoll's pranked me, they gave me a drink that would turn me into a girl.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in my cabin when Connor Stoll came in and asked me if I was thirsty. I was in middle of listening to a song I was singing to it on my Ipod. I was kind of thirsty, so I took the cup and drank it. I fainted after I drank it without realizing that when I woke up I was turning into a girl. When I woke up I had strawberry blonde hair up to my shoulders, breasts on my chest, and where my penis had been I had a vagina. I heard Chiron speak "Percy my boy. The Stroll brothers will be punished don't worry. We will find a way to reverse this even if the brothers say its non-reversible." Chiron took out a mirror that had a golden handle and vines engraved around the reflective part. Percy about to jokingly ask when did he turn into a son of Aphrodite. But stopped when he or should I say she got a look at herself in the mirror. Big sea green/blue eye and pink full lips.

"I'm a G-girl!" Percy exclaimed. Chiron then got Annabeth, who told me she couldn't be my girlfriend anymore because she was not a lesbian. Then, Chiron told Annabeth to go shopping with me for some clothing; since my old clothes would not fit me anymore.

The next day Annabeth took me to the mall she said "we need to get you some undergarments." Annabeth dragged me to different stores for everyday cloths and a fancy dress for the both of us. Then she ripped up the receipts of the store where we got the cloths from; so I couldn't return it. Afterwards she treated me out for lunch. I ordered a Pie of pizza and a Soda. When Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy I said "just because I'm a girl now doesn't mean I have to stop eating like a boy does it?" Annabeth said "yes."

When we came back to camp I went to my cabin to sleep. The next morning I woke up with blood on my sheets. I immediately called Chiron who got Annabeth to come explain to me that every month a female goes through a period.

I prayed to Artemis immediately afterwards and asked if I could join the hunt until I turned back into a boy. Artemis answered "Yes, but on the condition that you do not flirt with my sister's." "Fine" I replied. Artemis told me to say the pledge of Artemis I did so. Then, Lo and behold, I got a Parka and I teleported to Marine Park where the hunt stationed. The camp seemed empty, so I went exploring in the camp.


	2. I join the hunt

Percy's POV

I prayed to Artemis immediately afterwards and asked if I could join the hunt until I turned back into a boy. Artemis answered "Yes, but on the condition that you do not flirt with my sister's." "Fine" I replied. Artemis told me to say the pledge of Artemis I did so. Then, Lo and behold, I got a Parka and I teleported to Marine Park where the hunt stationed. The camp seemed empty, so I went exploring in the camp which was a Bad Idea; because the hunters were hiding in their tents when I went into one of them I immediately had 2 arrows trained on me. Immediately I raised my hands and said "I was looking for Lady Artemis." The Huntress asked me "Why?" I replied "I wanted to join the hunt." Artemis flashed into the tent; I bowed to her, and said "M'lady Artemis." The Hunters bowed and said "M'lady." Artemis said, "Girls, I want to introduce our newest recruit, Percy Jackson." Thalia came and asked, "Percy when did you get here?" but then she saw me, and said "oh, sorry, I thought you were Percy Jackson like in a boy not girl." I replied "Thals" She asked me "How did you know my name?" I said "What's the matter Thals you don't recognize your own cousin?" She came up to me and shocked me and then she said, "sorry." I threw the entire lagoon on her. Artemis came to hold Thalia back and told her about the Stoll's prank. Thalia came and said "sorry, Percy I didn't realize you got turned into a girl as a result of the Stoll's prank. I replied, "it is okay Thalia just don't shock me again." Artemis then blessed me so I didn't get a period anymore.

The next day I woke up in a tent, a bunch of girls who looked murderous. Luckily, they weren't glaring at me; but at Thalia, who in the middle of the night decided to cuddle up with me. I wasn't about to let a bunch of girls scare my cousin like that. So I screamed "what is going on?" Thalia told me, "We are going to Camp Half-blood, for the week."

Immediately, I jumped out of my bed. I said "NO!" Thalia asked "Why not?" I replied "Because they abandoned me when I turned into a girl; that is why I prayed to Lady Artemis to enter the hunt." Thalia smirked and said, "As Lady Artemis's Liutenant, I order you to come to camp Half- blood." I said, "Okay Thals."


	3. We go back to camp

_The next day I woke up in a tent, a bunch of girls who looked murderous. Luckily, they weren't glaring at me; but at Thalia, who in the middle of the night decided to cuddle up with me. I wasn't about to let a bunch of girls scare my cousin like that. So I screamed "what is going on?" Thalia told me, "We are going to Camp Half-blood, for the week."_

Percy's P.O.V.

I said "Why are we going there for the week?" Thalia said "Lady Artemis's Orders." I asked "When are we leaving? Thalia said "Now." I jumped out of the sleeping bag, and said "No." Thalia asked, "Why not?" I said "They left me to rot when I turned into a female. They don't deserve us." Thalia said "Listen Young Lady, I am the lieutenant what I say goes." I glared at Thalia when she said that. I then said "fine, but you are going to need to convince me." Thalia told me, "I was also left to rot when I first came to Camp Half-Blood." I sighed and said "Okay you convinced me."

Thalia's P.O.V.

Relief passed through my mind as I thought "I convinced Percy."


	4. We get to Camp Half Blood

_Thalia's P.O.V._

_Relief passed through my mind as I thought "I convinced Percy."_

Thalia's P.O.V.

We left Marine Park the next day and traveled to Camp Half-Blood. When we got to the Camp's borders, I told Percy, "Please put on the hood; and come with me to Chiron and we will see if Chiron has anything to change you."

Percy's P.O.V.

I heard Thalia tell me "Please put on the hood; and come with me to Chiron and we will see if Chiron has anything to change you." asked her, "Why do I need to put on the hood?" She told me "Because I don't want anyone recognizing you and making fun of you." I told her, "Thanks Thalia; you are always looking out for me." She told me "I know."

Chiron's P.O.V.

When the Hunter's arrived I noticed one girl had her hood up; I asked Thalia, "Who is she?" Thalia answered, "I'll tell you when we are in private." I said, "Okay, Thalia but did you see Percy, I wanted to tell him, I mean her, I found an antidote for her." Thalia said "Really?!" I nodded.

Percy's P.O.V.

I heard Chiron say "I found an antidote for her." I couldn't believe it. Chiron actually found an antidote for me. I looked at Thalia to see whether I should introduce myself to Chiron; or I should wait until we're in private. She nodded to me.

Thalia's P.O.V.

I wanted Percy to introduce himself to Chiron. So I nodded to him, I mean her to take off her hood. That is when everything went wrong. Annabeth came and asked "Who are you hooded girl?" "Chase" I said, "why didn't you look for Percy when he went missing?"

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Thalia, then I realized that Thalia was right. I hadn't looked for Percy when he went missing.

Thalia's P.O.V.

I said, "What do you mean when you said 'what are you talking about?'?"

Chiron's P.O.V.

"Thalia, Annabeth, stop it this instant or you will both be punished." They stopped talking to each other. However they didn't stop glaring at each other.


	5. I reveal myself to Chiron

_Chiron's P.O.V._

_"Thalia, Annabeth, stop it this instant or you will both be punished." They stopped talking to each other. However they didn't stop glaring at each other._

Thalia's P.O.V.

"Chiron, may I speak to you privately for a moment." I said, "Without Annabeth but the girl with me." He said "Sure." Annabeth said, "Why can't I come to the meeting Thalia?" I said, "because it involves Percy; and you didn't care about him I mean her."

Percy's P.O.V.

When Thalia told Annabeth she couldn't come to the meeting I was jumping with joy. I followed Thalia and Chiron into the Big House. There Thalia told me to take off my hood, when Chiron saw my face he fainted then Thalia started laughing. I splashed him with water, Thalia laughed when Chiron sputtered. Chiron said, "Child were you with the hunters the entire time." I said "Yes, and what is this antidote you told Thalia you have for me." Chiron said, "You have to kiss Thalia, and marry her." Thalia said, "What!" I said "Chiron are you joking, because if you are then that is not funny!" I said.

Thalia's P.O.V.

Chiron was suggesting me getting me kicked out of the hunt all to help Percy. I told Chiron "No way am I doing that Lady Artemis will kick me out of the hunt." Percy said to him "Don't listen to him Thalia, I don't mind being a girl, as long as I won't be gay I'm fine with remaining a girl." I said to Percy "No way I told you I would help you, no matter what even if it means kissing you and marrying you.

No One's P.O.V.

Thalia then kissed Percy and put her hand on her vagina, and said "I love you, will you marry me?"

Percy's P.O.V.

"Yes," I said, after she kissed me.


	6. I become a male again

_Percy's P.O.V._

_"Yes," I said, after she_ kissed_ me._

Thalia's P.O.V.

I smiled when Percy said "Yes." I whispered to her "Do you want to have sex with me in Zeus's Cabin?" She told me "Yes." Artemis came up to us when we were about to leave. Artemis said to us, "Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace," we winced a little and said, "Lady Artemis" "Are you going to break your oaths to me?" Artemis asked us.

Percy's P.O.V.

I said "Yes, because it is the only way for me to become a male again." Artemis told Thalia "I release you from your oath be glad it is the savior of Olympus, or else I wouldn't have released you from your oath. She then told me "I don't release you from the oath you said about not leading my sister astray but I do release you from your oath to me. I said "Thank you Lady Artemis."

Artemis's P.O.V.

I sighed slowly as I watched the both of them walk away.

I spotted Phoebe looking at me slowly.

I asked Phoebe, "Do you want my lieutenant job?" She said, "Why? Did Thalia quit or die? I said "yes, because that's the only way for Percy to get her manhood back."

Phoebe's P.O.V.

I said, "Yes, My lady."

Thalia's P.O.V.

I went with Percy to my cabin, I had a dildo in my hand. Percy undressed quickly, laid down on my bed. I quickly undressed and jumped on top of her. We started making out quickly, then I inserted the dildo, into my vagina and I started pushing myself into Percy. As soon as I started getting really into it I felt Percy getting a Penus again.


	7. I get married to Thalia

_As soon as I started getting really into it I felt Percy getting a Pinus again._

Percy's P.O.V.

I felt a dildo coming out of my body and staying out. When I looked down I saw I was a male with no Boobs, and a Pinus again and a girl with spiked hair and a dildo. I realized that I was a boy again. I fainted.

Thalia's P.O.V.

I fell asleep as soon as I felt Percy get a Pinus again.

The Next day

Percy's P.O.V.

I am getting married to Thalia, I woke up early put on a pair of jeans from Thalia went to my cabin for a change of clothes, and went back into the Zeus cabin; I saw Thalia sleeping peacefully. I climbed into bed next to her. She woke up shortly after I went into the bed.

Thalia's P.O.V.

I woke up to find a boy who was 17 years old next to me fully dressed in my bed. I shocked him. When I finished Shocking him I asked him "Who are you, boy?" he told me, "Thals, did you really need to shock me?" I asked "Percy, is that you?" He said "Yes, Thals."

Time Skip (Wedding)

I was wearing a wedding dress, Percy was wearing a Tuxedo. Hera was the Minister, she said "you may now kiss the bride."


End file.
